Blob
Blobs are a group of Infinite Growth Patterns. Blobs are special in that they destroy all elements that they touch (absorbing them). Most blobs discovered include virus in their making. The only known way to destroy all blobs is to either destroy them with bomb or to wait until the blob dies. Types of blobs Clone blob This was the first blob discovered and is by far the easiest to create. To create it, simply mix clone and virus together. The clone will clone the virus, and the virus will turn into clone. Fireworks blob This blob is unusual in that it requires the user to have a certain element (virus) selected. First, create some fire-charged clone balls. Then select fireworks and virus. Add some virus-charged fireworks onto the clone balls to complete the blob. The clone balls will set off the fireworks, which will then release virus, which then turn into virus fireworks. Vine blob This blob is simply a viral loop where the chosen element is vine. The vine will grow on the virus, and the virus will be kept alive by the loop. Regenerating Bomb This is by far the most complex blob. It can be found here. The fire detonates the nitro, which turns the soapy into bubbles, which turn into virus, and the virus turns into everything else. This is also the most destructive blob. Soapy Blob This blob is created by thunder, clone, and soapy. The thunder turns the soapy into bubbles, which in turn become clone. The clone then clones itself. It is the only blob to work without virus so far. Instead, virus will likely destroy it and create a clone blob. Laser Blob This blob is a simple viral loop with laser and virus. The virus infects the laser and the blob grows, burning surrounding elements at a distance. It grows much faster than a Clone Blob, and if gravity is off (in Powder Game 2), it grows in an almost crystalline fashion. However, like the Clone Blob, the Laser Blob will die when the dot limit is nearly reached, slowing the growth down until it almost stops (however, the blob may never completely die as it can only approach the dot limit). Unlike the clone blob, the laser blob depends entirely on the viral loop. If a piece of the blob is cut off from the viral loop or the viral loop is stopped entirely, it won't be able to grow and it will turn into laser. If the blob separates itself or is damaged, it has a chance of "repairing" itself in the same way it grows. Sometimes more viral loops may appear, making it harder to destroy the blob by stopping the viral loop. Also, there is a unique effect when a viral loop is cleared in a blob with more than one viral loop: The waves of laser pulsating in it that were produced by the cleared viral loop will grow and rip holes in the blob. Also, more commonly than dying, the Laser Blob instead removes parts of itself in order to keep the viral loop going when it reaches the dot limit. Because of this behavior, the Laser Blob will usually never revert to one element and sustain the viral loop forever until it is tampered with. Dependent Blob This blob is unique in the fact that it depends upon the player in order to grow. It is made by setting the pen to paint, selecting fuse, igniting it using cloned fire or another lighter element, and continuously painting over the sparks created with fuse (by holding down the mouse button that the fuse was selected with). This blob grows because some of the sparks created by the fuse linger on the fuse for a second and are turned into more fuse before they disappear. When the mouse is released, the whole blob will explode into sparks. This blob can also be somewhat destructive because of the sparks created. Note: because this blob flashes violently and frequently, it is not recommended for those who are prone to epileptic seizures to perform. Conveyer Blob A Conveyer Blob is a viral loop with Conveyer and Virus. This blob is unique in that it requires "food", that is, something the virus can consume and turn into conveyer. Because of it's dependence on food, the Conveyer Blob is not an infinite growth pattern, but it does consume things that it finds. Because of the conveyer, the blob naturally dissipates itself, which is the reason it needs food. Category:Powder Game Category:Powder Game technology